Combat Teams
'Description' Kensei are generally organized into groups of 4-20 to fight. Generally, they are paired with people who are similar to them in emotional control so that they get along. In addition, DEF attempts to pair compatible powers with each other (for example, electricity and magnetism). A team does not usually include a Prophet when they are placed in the register, but they are assigned one on missions. Teams are named after their Commander's title. All teams stay in the same housing area, divided into male and female rooms. Peeping is prohibited and will result in extreme punishment. The exception to typical rules are when Kensei are low level. They are usually then placed in a large group under an experienced commander, where they stay until around level 20. These are the positions commonly seen in a team. *'Commander': They give the orders and make tactical decisions for the team. Usually paired with another role, as it can be on any position. *'Offense': They are primarily used to pressure and perhaps finish off Gekijou. However, offensive Kensei require support from the rear lines so as to not get overwhelmed physically and mentally. Typically, their abilities revolve around instantaneous damage and involve methods of controlling an enemy's attacking pattern. *'Defense': They are primarily used to provide cover and protection for the team. Their abilities are versatile and durable or conceptual, able to defend allies against attacks that would otherwise be lethal. As such, they are typically vital to any balanced team. *'All-round': These Kensei can act as either Offense or Defense, switching roles freely as needed. However, they do not excel at either. Many elemental and physical abilities can fall into All-round unless they are specialized. *'Disrupter': A some-what rare position. They are basically an offensive defense Kensei - instead of relying on abilities that protect their allies, they attack the enemy Gekijou to prevent it from landing solid hits and create opportunities for Offensive Kensei to strike. Their abilities often disrupt emotional control. *'Support': These Kensei are a mix of Offense, Defense, and Disrupter. They simply support both the offense and defense, but cannot handle either by themselves. Instead, they amplify their allies in battle. *'Prophet': See Prophet Division. *'Scout': A quick moving Kensei that is not commonly seen. Their abilities emphasize flexibility: they have to be able to attack, retreat, and come back in. Scouts are rare and far in between, but are considered a superior version of the Offense Kensei in small skirmishes and long-term missions. *'Assassin': An exceedingly rare Kensei type. They have very situational abilities and are useless for a majority of a Gekijou battle. However, when an opportunity arises, they strike with unparalleled power. It is not uncommon for a healthy Gekijou to be exterminated in one strike by an assassin if they manage to grasp an opportunity. Teams that have assassins are often built around them. 'Team Reversion' Led by Cross Syn, they rose to rank 1 in record time, quickly filling in the gap left by Team Sparkpulse merely a month after their departure. Without warning, they completely aced missions, going far beyond the primary objectives. Because of their strength and skill, they have gained everybody (including Mark's) grudging respect. *Cross Syn: Commander/Scout *Arc Davis: Offense *Chelsea Umbridge: All-round *Gryd Pens: Defense *Tracy Ellen: Support 'Team Blackout' Led by Mark Solis, they are the second highest ranked team. Their purpose is different than Reversion: they are not a multipurpose, elite team. They are specialized in single-target elimination - their abilities, together, serve to completely immobilize and make an enemy helpless and kill them in a single blow. However, they are extremely dark and mostly disliked by most Kensei. They are not the people you would look up to. After the timeskip, Mark has become leader of the Defense Division, as a result, he has not spent much time with his team, causing them to remain rank 2. *Mark Solis: Commander/Disrupter *Clear Edge: Disrupter *Catalin Iluzie: Disrupter *Hassab i-Saahan: Assassin *Kirisaki Shun: All-round 'Team Atlas' Led by Noble, they are a Team that has members of varying levels, from Level 26 to 54. They function like any other team - however, they typically do not have set members aside from the top four. Others, such as Matthew Walker, come and go and are present only for training. *Noble: Commander/Support *Leon: Offense *Edwin: Offense *Adam: Defense 'Team Pendulum' Led by Eryka den Ouden, this team was newly formed a while after the appearance of Veritas in DEF HQ. Due to the two-front war, active hunting on Veritas and December's disappearance, new specialized teams were made to maximize succes and minimize loss of kensei. Team Pendulum specializes in hunting mission with gekijous, like one of Radiance/Resilience's missions in the Alps. *Eryka den Ouden: Commander/Offense *Felix Loman: All Round *William Thatcher: Defense *Alice Rendel: Prophet 'Team Radiance' Led by Roggian. They used to include many new Kensei, but have shrunk to their current size after they split. They are rapidly growing in rank. *Roggian: Commander/All-round *Matthew Walker: Offense *Melodia Valentine: Offense *Verline Daehn: Defense *Cameron Barron: Support *Rain Nocturne: Prophet 'Team Hydra' See Team Hydra. 'Former Team: Sparkpulse' Led by Zachary Nocturne, they were the top team and extremely experienced. They often did "impossible" missions due to their extraordinary teamwork and synergy. Incredibly well-known, they had quite a few rivals, foremost of whom was Team Blackout. However, they decided to betray and flee DEF after learning about the Heinrich Accelerator. *Zachary Nocturne: Commander/Offense *Aelise: Offense *Jorgumund: Defense *Aceline de Lorraine: Scout Category:Group